I Can't Lose You
by LatinaGurl96
Summary: xRPMx Takes place at the end of 'Ctrl-Alt-Del'.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did, it would've been Summer who went after Dillon in 'In the End', not Ziggy, and then it would've ended up with a confession and kiss. But alas, I do not have any control over these things.**

**Anyway...**

**On with the story!**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Using the control key on the attack-bot was the right choice." Doctor K stated as Dillon sat on the black chair, as Doctor K ran a light scanner up and down his body trying to find out more about the Venjix Virus. But it didn't take much to tell that was the last thing on the Black Ranger's mind at the moment. He kept replaying the scene in his mind, with his sister right in front of him, and watched her being taken away yet again.

"Didn't help my sister much, did it?" he snapped back at her. He didn't look at the young mentor as he said this, or at Summer who was standing right next to him. He was just staring blankly at the ceiling above.

"There's still time for that." Summer told him, trying to calm him a bit. She gently stroked his shoulder in a calming manner. There was a quick second where Dillon felt calm.

But what Doctor K told them next, wiped that all away.

"Actually, there isn't much time," she began, glancing at my scan results. From the tone of her voice and the look on her face, they knew it wasn't good. After a moment of silence of her trying to think of the right way to word things, she looked to Summer and Dillon. "The Venjix Virus has spread to over 40% of your body." she continued, with remorse in her voice.

Dillon just closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He felt Summer's grip on his shoulder tighten. He heard Summer take in a deep breath, waiting for Dr. K to continue. Dillon, on the other hand, wanted it all to be over. He knew of Dr.K's involvment of creating Venjix and everyone could tell she blamed herself for what was happening to Dillon. And deep down, so did Dillon.

"By my calculations, when the number hits fifty, you'll begin to lose control to Venjix." she went on, then answered Summer's next question before she could even ask it. "I can't stop it."

Doctor K could tell from the look on the Yellow and Black Rangers' faces, that they needed a moment. Dillon felt her grip on his shoulder loosen. He opened his eyes and saw her standing next to him. She looked down at him sadly. As if she were going to cry. Seeing that sad look on her face only made Dillon feel worse. She waited for him to say something... anything.

"Lose control to Venjix," he finally repeated aloud. Those four words played over and over in his head. Summer's face grew even more sad. She was at a loss for words at this statement. She wasn't sure what to say. The thought of losing Dillon was hard enough to digest. But the mere thought of it happening so soon? It was more than Summer thought she could possibly bare. It was too much. She sighed, before seating on the side of the chair that Dillon wasn't occupying.

"Are you okay?" Summer asked. She knew that it was a pointless question to ask, and that Dillon knew it too. But she needed to hear him say something, something to reassure her. Dillon shut his eyes once more. The only response her could make was a very unconvincing nod. "Doctor K will find a cure," Summer said. "She had a hand in creating the Venjix Virus, so she's bound to find a cure for it. There's an answer out there somewhere." she said, desperately trying to say something that would calm the Black Ranger's mind.

Dillon hated hearing the fear in her voice. He always wanted to keep her safe from anything that would harm her, but now was a time he couldn't. "What if she can't?" Dillon asked. "What if I end up just like my sister?"

"Don't say things like that." she said, holding his hand in her own. Dillon sighed, wishing he had the faith she did.

"It's the truth." Dillon snapped again, still not able to look at Summer, no matter how much he wanted to. "Venjix is going to take control of me and use me to destroy you and the others." he added, his voice growing louder. He snatched his hand away from hers and ripped the wires from his head. He stood up and began walking out of the lab. Summer grabbed his arm, mentally begging him to stay.

"I know you. You'll fight this." she said, saddened by his sudden outburst and lack of hope. She wanted Dillon to have faith that everything would be ok, but she didn't even know if that was true or not.

"I have been, Summer!" Dillon shouted at her. At night, he knew he would beat himself black and blue for taking his anger out on the Yellow Ranger, but he couldn't stop himself. "Everyday. Every _single_ day I feel it taking over me a little bit more!" He turned towards her, worried he was going too hard on her. "But it keeps getting harder." Dillon sighed, Summer looking at him with sad eyes. "Summer, can you imagine what it's like…to lose control of yourself and not remembering it? Not what you've done, or who you've hurt?" As I began to leave, I turned back to Summer once more. "I_ am_ fighting, Summer. But I'm getting tired."

Summer's eyes narrowed. "You think you're the only one whose struggling? Dillon!" she exclaimed. "Every night I go to sleep, wondering if this was the last day you'd be yourself, or if our last day would be tomorrow! Everytime you go off on your own with that angry look on your face, I worry that it's already happened! True, we may not be fighting as hard as you. And we aren't becoming Venjix weapons. But don't you even think for one second that we don't care!"

Summer knew that Dillon had no hard feelings towards her, she just flew off the handle. Maybe it was the fact that she'd lose him that was making her act like this. Dillon sighed. He knew that with Summer on his side, it was not nearly close to being enough to keep him from losing himself. The powerful twinges in his head kept calling him into the darkness, and pretty soon, he wouldn't be able to resist the callings. He'd hurt the ones he cared about. Even Summer...

Dillon wanted nothing more than to go up to her and kiss her senseless, finally telling her how he felt. To hold her in his arms, like he had in the factory...

But he knew that he couldn't...

"Hey. I'm in this with you," Summer assured him, holding his hand once more. She slightly feared she had gone too hard on him, and tried reassuring him. After a moment Dillon spoke.

"Why?" Dillon asked her, sadly. He couldn't imagine why Summer would want to help him. He was slowly becoming an evil monster. He would just hurt her once Venjix gained control.

"Why?" She repeated. "Because you're important to the team. And we all care about you, and-"

"Summer, enough with the lies," Dillon interrupted, a bit forcefully. "I know when you're lying."

"Oh?" Summer challenged, releasing his hand. She crossed her arms. "You think you know me so well?"

"I know you're not telling me the real reason why you've stood by me all this time," Dillon responded, taking a step towards her. Summer looked him in the eye. She wanted to tell him, so bad. But she knew he'd reject her. He was so convinced that he was a big threat, that he wasn't allowed to be happy. "Summer just tell me." Summer sighed. It was now or never.

"You want to know why Dillon? It's because I'm afraid to lose you! Alright? I can't lose you! You mean too much to me!" she exclaimed, tears beginning to stream down her face. "You're so important to me- to all of us- but you won't let us help you! I just can't lose you! I _LOVE_ you Dillon!! Ok? I. Love. YOU!"

Summer's only response was a pair of lips pressed against her own. Summer's eyes widened, unable to believe that Dillon had finally given in to his feelings. She shut her eyes closed and cupped his face in her hands. Dillon's arms wrapped around her, unable to keep in his contentment. She loved him. She loved _him_! He broke away from her ever so slightly to whisper 'I love you too.'

"I don't want to lose you," Summer sniffled. Dillon wiped away her tears, smiling ever so slightly.

"You won't. It's like you said; Dr.K will find the cure," he said softly.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**So... what do you think?**

**^_^**


End file.
